Hrabia Sandorf/III/2
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Przeszłość i teraźniejszość. „Przedewszystkiem opowiem dzieje doktora Antekritta, rozpoczynające się z chwilą, w której hrabia Sandorf znikł pod falami Adriatyckiego morza. „Grad kul, przesłany mi jakby na pożegnanie przez policyjnych agentów, nie uszkodził mnie wcale. Noc była bardzo ciemna, nie mogli mnie dojrzeć... Potężny prąd unosił mnie na pełne morze, gdybym więc chciał nawet, nie mogłem już na ląd powrócić... Zresztą, nie życzyłem sobie wracać. Wolałem umrzeć, aniżeli dać się schwytać, ażeby zostać do twierdzy Pizino odprowadzonym i rozstrzelanym. Jeżelibym się poddał, należało wszystko uważać za stracone. Jeżeli zaś zdołam się uratować, przynajmniej mogłem uchodzić za umarłego. Natenczas nie stałoby mi nic na przeszkodzie w wykonaniu sprawiedliwego czynu, do którego zobowiązałem się słowem, danem hr. Zathmarowi i twemu ojcu... — W wykonaniu sprawiedliwego czynu? — spytał Piotr z dziwnym zapałem w oczach, słysząc te niespodziewane słowa. — Tak, Piotrze, w wykonaniu sprawiedliwego czynu... a ty mi dopomożesz, bo w tym celu zabrałem cię z cmentarna umarłego jak ja, lecz też ja i ja żyjącego. Te słowa uniosły Piotra Batorego piętnaście lat wstecz, w tej chwili zdawało mu się, że widzi ojca uwięzionego i rozstrzelanego w twierdzy Pizino. „Przed sobą miałem morze, — ciągnął dalej doktór — które sięgało aż do włoskich wybrzeży. Aczkolwiek sławnie pływałem, to jednak nie mogłem łudzić się nadzieją, że bez jakiejś niespodziewanej pomocy zdołam przepłynąć na drugą stronę tego ogromnego jeziora. Zadanie było trudne, ale chcąc ratować życie, należało próbować wszystkiego. „Początkowo zanurzyłem się kilkakrotnie, ażeby uniknąć strzałów. Później, gdy byłem już pewnym, że widzianym być nie mogę, starałem się utrzymać na powierzchni wód. Odzież nie zawadzała mi, gdyż miałem na sobie ubranie lekkie i opięte. „Musiało być natenczas około pół do dziesiątej wieczorem. Zdawało mi się, że płynę tak przeszło godzinę w kierunku przeciwległych wybrzeży, oddalając się od portu w Rivigno, bo światełka wskazujące miejsce, w którem się znajdował, nikły zwolna z przed moich oczów. „Dokąd w ten sposób płynąłem i jaka pozostawała mi nadzieja, nie wiedziałem, ale czułem w sobie jakąś nadludzką siłę i nieprzezwyciężoną wolę, która mnie podtrzymała. Nie chodziło mi wcale o życie, ale pragnąłem spełnić w przyszłości mój obowiązek!... Jednak, gdy spostrzegłem jaką łódź na morzu, zanurzałem się natychmiast ażeby mnie nie spostrzeżono, bo w pobliżu austryackich wybrzeży iluż to jeszcze mogłem napotkać zdrajców, którzy podobni Karpenie, gotowi byli mnie wydać, ażeby otrzymać nagrodę. Nie spodziewałem się znaleźć drugiego Andrzeja Ferrato... „W taki sposób uniknąłem kilkakrotnie wielce niebezpiecznego dla mnie spotkania, ale każde takie zanurzenie wyczerpało moje siły i tamowało oddech, który odzyskiwałem dopiero na powierzchni fali, unoszącej mnie w kierunku zachodnim. „Z nocą słabł powiew wiatru od lądu. Prąd unosił mnie wtedy łagodniej i nie byłem już tak gwałtownie jak początkowo rzucany piętrzącemi się bałwanami, zdążającemi na pełne morze. „W taki to sposób, raz płynąc, to znów leżąc na krzyżach, ażeby spocząć, oddalałem się od wybrzeży jeszcze jedną godziny. Jedynie cel mój miałem na myśli, nie zastanawiając się nad chwilowem położeniem. Pięćdziesiąt mil pozostawało do przebycia Adryatykiem, nie inaczej; chciałem je przebyć i powiedziałem sobie, że przepłynę. Tak, Piotrze, trzeba przejść pierwej przez takie jak ja próby, ażeby się przekonać, do czego zdolny jest człowiek i co może zdziałać połączeniem sił moralnych z fizycznemi. „W ciągu drugiej godziny byłem przynajmniej nieco spokojniejszy — o ile to być mogło w mojem położeniu — gdyż w tej czyści Adryatyku nie spotkałem więcej rybackich łodzi, niepokojących mnie zrazu w sposób bardzo niemiły. Ptactwo nawet nie dolatywało już w te okolice, woląc pozostać w pobliżu swoich gniazd, porozwieszanych lub skrytych w załomach skał wybrzeży. Niekiedy tylko mewa, wydając krzyk przeraźliwy, przesunęła się po nad moją głową. „Aczkolwiek postanowiłem sobie nie czuć i nie zważać na znużenie fizyczne, przekonałem się wkrótce, że ręce stały się ociężałe, a nogi wypowiadały posłuszeństwo. Pakę pomimowoli otwierały się i tylko z wielkiem wytężeniem zdołałem władać rękami. Głowa ciężyła mi okropnie, niby ołowiana kula uwiązana do ramion, skutkiem czego nie mogłem jej prawie utrzymać nad wodą. „Natenczas opanował mnie pewien rodzaj obłędu. Nie wiedziałem nawet, w którą stronę płynę. Dziwny zamęt powstał w moim umyśle, czułem to tylko, że wzrok i słuch mnie zawodzi. „Prawdopodobnie było już około północy, gdy nagle zdawało mi się, że słyszę przeciągły łoskot, którego przyczyny nie mogłem się domyśleć. Jakieś światło błysło przed mojemi zamykającemi się oczami. Ostatkiem sił starałem się podnieść głowę; udało mi się to uczynić, ale zanurzywszy się prawie cały w wodzie. „Wszystkie te szczegóły opowiadam ci, Piotrze, dlatego byś przez nie właśnie lepiej mnie poznał... — O znam pana dobrze — odparł młodzieniec. — Czy sądzisz, doktorze, że matka moja nie mówiła mi o hrabie Sandorfie!... — Być może, iż matka twoja znała Macieja Sandorfa, ale nie znała doktora Antekritta. Ty powinieneś go poznać... Posłuchaj mnie zatem... „Słyszany łoskot sprawiał okręt, płynący ku włoskim wybrzeżom, a ujrzane światło pochodziło z białej latarki, zawieszonej na linie przedniego masztu, co oznaczało, że był to steamer. Wkrótce też spostrzegłem czerwone i zielone światło lewej i prawej strony okrętu. Ponieważ oba te światła widziałem równocześnie, nie było zatem wątpliwości, że statek ten płynął wprost na mnie. „Nastała chwila rozstrzygająca. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był te okręt austryacki, gdyż przybywał od strony Tryestu. Nie wypadało więc szukać ratunku na pokładzie tego statku, bo spotkałby mnie ten sam los co w Rovigno, gdybym się był oddał w ręce żandarmów. Postanowiłem zatem nie dać się spostrzedz, ale skorzystać, jeżeli będzie można, z nadarzającej się sposobności. „Parowiec ten płynął z ogromną szybkością. Rósł w moich oczach, zbliżając się do mnie. Za dwie minuty, musiał przeciąć miejsce, w którem się znajdowałem. „Celem podróży tego parowca mógł być port w Brindisi albo Otranto; przynajmniej prawdopodobnem się zdawało, że w jednym z tych miejsc zarzuci kotwicę, choćby chwilowo. W takim razie statek powinien był w dwudziestu czterech godzinach zbliżyć się do lądu. „Oprzytomiony silnem wrażeniem, wywołanem tem spotkaniem, postanowiłem oczekiwać zbliżenia się okrętu. Będąc pewnym, że w ciemnościach nocy dostrzeżonym być nie mogę, leżałem spokojnie na wodzie, podczas gdy statek do mnie się zbliżał. „Steamer wznosił nie już nademną. Przednia część jego kadłuba wystawała co najmniej dwadzieścia stóp po nad wodą. W jednej chwili zostałem obrzucony pianą prutej fali, na moje szczęście nie będąc jednak potrącony. Pudło statku dotknęło mnie tylko lekko, a ja, korzystając z chwili, odbiłem się potężnie ręką od niego. Wszystko to trwało może jedną sekundę, poczem spostrzegłszy już przed sobą wyniosłe kształty statku, z narażeniem na zdruzgotanie przez śrubowy przyrząd parowca, uchwyciłem się steru. „Na szczęście w tej chwili przyrząd śrubowy, głęboko zanurzony w wodzie nie był w ruchu. W przeciwnym wypadku nie zdołałbym się gwałtownie rzuconym bałwanom oprzeć, ani też pochwycić steru, który ostatkami sił trzymałem. „Każdy parowiec posiada dwa żelazne łańcuchy, które wiszą z pokładu, a są przymocowane do steru. Jeden z takich łańcuchów udało mi się pochwycić, a podniósłszy się w górę, dostałem drugą ręką do klamry, będącej nad wodą, gdzie usiadłem niezbyt wygodnie na wystającej belce. Względnie byłem ubezpieczony. „Po trzech godzinach poczęło świtać. Obliczyłem, że w tej pozycji będę musiał pozostać przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny, jeżeli parowiec zarzuci kotwicę w Brindisi lub Otranto. Ale teraz mógł mi tylko dokuczyć głód i pragnienie. Najważniejszy było rzeczą, że z pokładu niepodobna mnie było zobaczyć, wprawdzie byłbym spostrzeżony przez podróżnych, którzy płynąc na spotkanych okrętach, moją obecność zdradzić mogli, ale na szczęście dnia tego niewiele widzieliśmy statków, a te, któreśmy minęli, szły w takiej odległości, że nie zdołano dopatrzyć człowieka, zawieszonego pomiędzy dwoma łańcuchami steru. „Wkrótce gorące słońce osuszyło moje odzienie, z którego się rozebrałem. W skórzanym pasie miałem trzysta guldenów, danych mi zacną dłonią Andrzeja Ferrato, które zabezpieczały mi egzystencyą na czas dłuższy, gdy znajdę się raz na jakiem wybrzeżu. W obcym kraju byłem już zupełnie bezpieczny, bo tam hrabia Maciej Sandorf nie mógł być ścigany przez austryackich agentów, za granicą nie ma bowiem zwyczaju wydawania politycznych więźniów. Ale ja nie zadawalniałem się uratowaniem życia, lecz zależało mi bardzo na tem, aby uwierzono w śmierć moją. Pragnąłem nadewszystko, aby nikt nie wiedział, że zbieg z twierdzy Pizino stanął na włoskiej ziemi. „Życzenia moje spełniły się. Dzień przeminął bez wypadków. Noc się zbliżała. Około godziny dziesiątej wieczorem okazało się światełko chwilowo, gasnące w południowo-zachodniej stronie. Było to światło, pochodzące z latarni morskiej w Brindisi. W dwie godziny później można było już widzieć w tem miejscu znajdujące się przesmyki między rafami, zapowiadającymi ląd stały. „Natenczas, zanim sternik rozpoczął swą czynność na pokładzie, zwinąwszy moją odzież w małe zawiniątko, które przywiązałem do szyi zsunąłem się do morza, aby o własnej sile wylądować w miejscu odludnem. „Chwilę później straciłem już z oczów parowiec, który przeraźliwym świstem napełniał powietrze. „W niespełna pół godziny stałem już i ja na wybrzeżu w miejscu, gdzie nie było nikogo, a ubrawszy się, usnąłem w załamach skał, bo znużenie moje było silniejsze od głodu. „O wschodzie słońca wszedłem do Brindisi i zamieszkałem w jednym z najskromniejszych hotelów. W tem mieście oczekiwałem dalszych wypadków, zanim ułożyłem sobie projekt nowego życia. „W dwa dni po opowiedzianych zdarzeniach przeczytałem w dziennikach wiadomość o smutnem rozwiązaniu sprzysiężenia w Tryeście. Wspominano także o udaremnionych poszukiwaniach zwłok hrabiego Macieja Sandorfa. Uważano mnie więc za zmarłego, za nieistniejącego, tak dobrze, jak moi dwaj towarzysze Władysław Zathmar i twój ojciec, Stefan Batory, którzy w dziedzińcu zamkowym zostali rozstrzelani. „Tymczasem ja nie zginąłem!... O nie, Piotrze, a zdrajcy przekonają się jeszcze, że żyję!” Piotr Batory przysłuchiwał się z zapałem opowiadaniu, które robiło na nim zupełnie takie wrażenie, jakby do niego umarły z grobu przemawiał. Tak, to hrabia Maciej Sandorf przemawiał do niego! Przed sobą miał żywy portret swego ojca... W ciągu tego opowiadania, zwykła obojętność, malująca się na obliczu doktora, znikła gdzieś bez śladu... Dziś wyjawiał najskrytsze swoje myśli, chciał się okazać takim, jakim był, choć na lat wiele przywdział wobec świata maskę, pod którą kryło się wiele niezbadanych rzeczy. Opowiadanie doktora Antekritta było prawdziwem aż do najdrobniejszych szczegółów. W taki sposób przybył on szczęśliwie do Brindisi, podczas gdy Maciej Sandorf zginął pod falami Adryatyckiego morza. Ale ostatecznie trzeba było opuścić Brindisi, które jest tylko miastem portowem i to niewielkiego znaczenia, do tego miejsca udają się turyści, chcąc odbyć podróż do Indyj, lub ztamtąd przybywając do Europy. Nad tem też zastanawiał się doktór już drugiego dnia po przybyciu do Brindisi, przechadzając się po tarasie, na którym wznosi się kolumna Kleopatry, gdzie poczyna się właśnie najstarożytniejszy trakt dawnych Rzymian, zwany drogą Apiusa; tu stworzył doktór program nowo rozpoczętego żywota. Przedewszystkiem postanowił udać się na Wschód, aby zdobyć bogactwa, a z niemi znaczenie i potężną władzę. Ale wszedłszy tu na pokład jednego z tych wielkich statków, które odpływają do Małej Azyi, mógł być poznanym, podczas gdy doktór chciał uchodzić za nieistniejącego już na tym świecie, z tego powodu zamyślał postąpić inaczej, a jeszcze tego samego wieczora odjechał koleją żelazną do Otranto, ażeby działać jaknajoględniej. W półtorej godziny pociąg zatrzymał się w tem mieście, położonem prawie w końcu obcasa włoskiego buta, nad owym kanałem, który stanowi wąskie przejście do Adryatyku. W tym to prawie zapomnianym porcie doktór zrobił układ z kapitanem skromnego statku, mającego odpływać do Smyrny, dokąd właściciel okrętu udawał się z małemi albańskiemi konikami, których nie mógł sprzedać w Otranto. Nazajutrz statek puścił się na morze, a doktór widział za sobą z każdą chwilą zmniejszającą się w oddali latarnię morską, zwaną Punta di Luca, podczas gdy góry Akrocorauńskie przeciwległych wybrzeży zwolna w mgle nikły. W kilka dni później, po szczęśliwie odbytej podróży, statek opłynął przylądek Mataplan na przeciwnej stronie południowej Grecyi i zawinął do portu w Smyrnie. Doktór opowiedział Piotrowi w krótkości o tej podróży, przyczem nadmienił też, jak przez dzienniki dowiedział się o nagłej śmierci swej jedynaczki. Ostatni ten cios, w całem tego słowa znaczeniu, osamotnił go na tym świecie. „Nakoniec — ciągnął dalej doktór swe opowiadanie — znalazłem się w Małej Azyi, gdzie przez lat tyle miałem żyć nieznany. Będąc w szkołach i na uniwersytetach, oddawałem się głównie medycynie, chemii, jakoteż naukom przyrodniczym. Nabytemi wiadomościami na polu wiedzy chciałem w mojem nowem położeniu zdobyć sobie świetną przyszłość. „Miałem dość szczęścia i powiodło mi się dobrze. Daleko prędzej, niż się mogłem tego spodziewać, zjednałem sobie sławę najlepszego lekarza najprzód w Smyrnie, gdzie bawiłem przez lat siedem czy ośm. Kilka pomyślnie przeprowadzonych kuracyj wyrobiło mi stósunki z najzamożniejszemi rodzinami tego kraju, w którym sztuka lekarska stoi jeszcze na bardzo nizkim stopniu. Mając już znaczne fundusze i wielką wziętość, postanowiłem opuścić to miasto. „Jak niegdyś profesorowie, równocześnie lecząc i ucząc sztuki leczenia, wtajemniczyłem się w nieznaną terapeutykę talebów Małej Azyi i panditów Indyi, zwiedzając te kraje, w pewnem miejscu zatrzymując się dni kilka, w innem znów kilka miesięcy, wzywany do Karahissar, do Bindraban, do Adana, do Alepu, do Tripolis, do Damaszku, gdzie uprzedzała mnie już moja sława, która wzrastała bezustannie. W taki sposób przyszedłem wkrótce do ogromnej fortuny, zwiększającej się wraz z moją popularnością i wielkim rozgłosem. „Nagromadzone dotychczas skarby nie wystarczały mi jeszcze do spełnienia moich zamiarów. Potrzebowałem nieograniczonego mienia i potęgi, na jaką zdobyć się może wszechwładny Krezus wschodnich krajów. „Wkrótce i to się stać miało. „Żył natenczas w Homs, w północnej Syryi, człowiek konający w powolnych cierpieniach. Lekarze nie mogli zbadać przyczyny tej choroby. Z tego też powodu nie wiedzieli, jakich środków należało w tym wypadku użyć. Faz-Rhat — tak się nazywał pacyent — zajmował pierwszorzędne stanowiska w Wysokiej Porcie. Nie liczył więcej, jak lat czterdzieści i cztery i żyć pragnął, posiadając niewyczerpane bogactwa, które dawały mu możność użycia wszystkich przyjemności tego świata. „Moja wielka sława doszła Faz-Rhata, zaprosił mnie więc do Homs, gdzie się też udałem. „— Doktorze — rzekł do mnie — dam ci połowę mego majątku, jeżeli uratujesz mi życie! „— Majątek zachowaj dla siebie — odpowiedziałem mu. — Zajmę się tobą, a jeżeli Bóg mi dopomoże, uzdrowię cię wkrótce. „Badałem pilnie cały przebieg choroby tego człowieka, którego opuścili wszyscy lekarze, nie obiecując mu życia, nad kilka miesięcy. W moich spostrzeżeniach sprzyjało mi szczęście. Przez trzy tygodnie nie odstępowałem Faz-Rhata, ażeby przekonać się o skutkach moich leków, które choremu zadawałem. Pacyent wkrótce odzyskał zdrowie zupełnie, a gdy uszczęśliwiony takim rezultatem mojej kuracyi, chciał się wywiązać ze swego przyrzeczenia, nie przyjąłem olbrzymich sum, które mi ofiarował, zadawalniając się pewną tylko ich częścią. Poczem opuściłem Homs. „Ale w trzy lata później, skutkiem nieszczęśliwego wypadku na polowaniu, Faz-Rhat utracił życie. Bogacz ten, nie mający rodziny, pozostawionym testamentem zrobił mnie swoim prawnym spadkobiercą bajecznego majątku, którego wartość w przybliżeniu możnaby ocenić na pięćdziesiąt milionów guldenów. „Trzynaście lat kończyło się natenczas, jak zbieg z twierdzy Pizino przybył szukać przygód w Małej Azyi. Nazwisko doktora Antekritta stało się już nieco legendowem, a nawet w Europie poczęło być znanem. Osiągnąwszy tedy skarby, jakie do moich celów były mi potrzebne, chodziło teraz jedynie o to, aby spełnić zadanie mego życia... „W takim składzie rzeczy zdecydowałem się powrócić do Europy, a przynajmniej osiedlić się gdzieś na krańcu Śródziemnego morza. W tym celu zwiedziłem afrykańskie wybrzeża, a zapłaciwszy bardzo drogo, kupiłem znaczny wyspę, bogatą, urodzajną, mogącą wyżywić znaczną kolonię. Wyspa ta nazywa się Antekritta. Tu, Piotrze, jestem wszechwładnym panem życia i śmierci, królem bez poddanych, ale z garstką ludzi, którzy mi są oddani duszą i ciałem, ze środkami obrony, które staną się straszliwemi, gdy je wykończę, z przyrządami komunikacyjnemu które mnie połączą z kilkoma ważnemi punktami morza Śródziemnego, z flotyllą takiej szybkości, że całe to morze mogę uważać za moję własność.” — Gdzie leży wyspa Antekritta? — zapytał Piotr Batory. — W okolicach Wielkiej Syrty, która od najdawniejszych czasów nie budziła zaufania w sercach najdzielniejszych marynarzy. Jest ona na końcu tego morza, wystawionego na wiatry północne, wielce niebezpieczne nawet dla okrętów najnowszych systemów, w głębi zatoki Sidry, pomiędzy regencyą trypolitańską a Cyrenajką. W rzeczy samej Antekritta znajduje się nieco na północ od grupy wysp syrtyjskich. Wiele lat przedtem doktór zwiedzał wybrzeża Cyrenajki, Suzę, kraje Barki, wszystkie te miasta, które zastąpiły starożytną Ptolemaidę, Borenicę, Adryanopol, słowem, owe Pentapolis, należące do Grecyi, Macedonii, Rzymu, Persyi, Saracenów, nakoniec do Arabii, z tytułem trypolitańskiego paszałyku. Przygody podróży — gdyż udawał się wszędzie, gdzie go wezwano — zawiodły doktora pomiędzy setki wysp i wysepek, rozsianych w pobliżu wybrzeży libijskich. Wyspa Antekritta położona tylko o trzydzieści mil w południowo-zachodniej stronie od wilajetu Ben-Ghazi, zwraca na siebie szczególniejszą uwagę niebezpiecznych sąsiadów. Nazwisko tej wyspy ztąd pochodzi, ze poprzedza ona grupę innych wysp Syrty, a raczej Kirty. Doktór od pierwszej chwili powziął myśl nabycia wyspy w przeszłości i przezwał się już wtedy Antekrittem, pod którem to nazwiskiem zasłynął wkrótce w Starym Świecie. Dwa ważne powody zniewoliły go do tego wyboru. Przedewszystkiem Antekritta była dość rozległą wyspą — liczyła 18 mil obwodu — tak, że można było założyć znaczną osadę; wyniosłością swą odróżniała się od wysp sąsiednich, a z najwyższego jej punktu dozwalała strzedz całą zatokę aż do wybrzeży Cyrenajki; celowała urodzajnością ziemi zraszanej obfitymi strumieniami, a rozmaitość jej produktów wystarczała na wyżywienie kilku tysięcy mieszkańców. Powtóre, położoną była w głębi tego morza, słynnego ze straszliwych burz, które w czasach przedhistorycznych stały się tak niefortunnemi dla Argenautów. Taka właśnie posiadłość odpowiadała doktorowi Antekrittowi. Za bajeczną sumy nabył więc tę wyspę na własność niczem nieograniczoną, bez żadnych lennych lub tym podobnych zobowiązań — aktem ustępstwa, legalnie zatwierdzonym przez sułtana, który uznał nabywcę Antekritty wszechwładnym jej panem. Od trzech lat mieszkał już doktór na swej wyspie. Około trzystu rodzin z Europy i z Azyi, chcących korzystać z dogodnych warunków, proponowanych im przez doktora, tworzyło osadę, liczącą około trzech tysięcy dusz. Mieszkańcy ci nie byli ani niewolnikami, ani nawet poddanymi właściciela wyspy, lecz przywiązanymi towarzyszami swego dobroczyńcy, aczkolwiek od bardzo niedawnego czasu ten zakątek ziemskiego globu stał się ich nową ojczyzną. Pomału zaprowadzony został zarząd administracyjny z milicją, przeznaczoną do obrony wyspy. Z pomiędzy zamożniejszych i dobrej sławy używających obywateli wybrano urzędników. Później, stosownie do planów pomysłu doktora, w najpierwszych fabrykach okrętowych znajdujących się w Anglii, we Francji i w Ameryce wystawiono ową cudowną flotyllę składającą się z parowców, jachtów, goëlett i elektryków, przeznaczonych do szybkich wycieczek po morzu Śródziemnem. Równocześnie zaczęto fortyfikować wyspę Antekrittę; roboty te jednak nie były jeszcze wykończone, choć doktór wszystkiemi sposobami zachęcał do pośpiechu, a to nie bez ważnych przyczyn. I w rzeczy samej Antekritta była przedmiotem zazdrości bliskiego wroga, który spoglądał zawistnem okiem na cudzoziemca, zakładającego kolonię w pobliżu lybijskich wybrzeży. Tym wrogiem był Sidi-Mohamed-Ben-All-Es-Senust, naczelnik muzułmańskiego związku. Stowarzyszenie to w tym roku (1300 hegiry) stało się groźniejszem, niż kiedykolwiek, a dotychczas zawojowane prawnie obszary były olbrzymie, podczas gdy trzy miliony liczono stronników. Zanikasy i wilajety stowarzyszenia — miejsca centralne akcyi rozpostartej w Egipcie, w Turcyi europejskiej i azjatyckiej, a krajach Baety i Tubu w Nigrycyi wschodniej, w Tunezyi, w Algerze, w Marokko, w niezawisłej Saharze, aż po kończyny zachodniej Nigrycyi — były w największej liczbie w okolicach Trypolis i Cyrenajki. Z tego to powodu wielkie groziło niebezpieczeństwo nietylko zakładom europejskim, będącym w północnej Afryce, ale też przepysznej Algeryi, a w szczególności wyspie Antekricie. Przezorność tedy nakazywała doktorowi zaopatrzyć się we wszystkie najnowsze środki obrony i połączyć się z cywilizowanym światem. O tem wszystkiem dowiedział się Piotr Batory w ciągu rozmowy, która wkrótce wiele innych jeszcze rzeczy odkryć mu miała. Następnie doktór uzupełnił swoje opowiadanie ciekawymi szczegółami, które odnosiły się do drugiej części jego żywota. Mówił o zabezpieczeniu wyspy, postarał się umieścić swe bogactwa w sposób pewny i dający dochody, by takowe obrócić na potrzeby materyalne i moralne swojej kolonii. Równocześnie jednak nie zapomniał o dawnych stósunkach, miał bowiem ciągle na oku panią Batory, jej syna i starego Borika, którzy opuścili Tryest i przenieśli się do Raguzy. O innych pamiętał on także. W taki sposób dowiedział się Piotr, dlaczego Savarena zawinęła do portu w Gravozie, w jakim celu odwiedził doktór jego matkę, jak ofiarowane jej pieniądze zostały zwrócone, a w końcu jak w porę przybył wieczorem na cmentarz, aby zabrać go z grobu uśpionego snem magnetycznym. — Mój synu — dodał wreszcie doktór — jak mogłeś do tego stopniu się zapomnieć, by pomyśleć o samobójstwie!... Na te słowa, w przystępie oburzenia, ostatkami sił podniósł się Piotr z miejsca. — O samobójstwie!... — zawołał. — Czy sądzisz pan, że ja sam zadałem sobie to pchnięcie? — Piotrze... w chwili rozpaczy!... — Rozpaczy, tak, zapewne!... Myślałem, że opuści mnie nawet przyjaciel mego ojca, pomimo danych mi przyrzeczeń, o które go nie prosiłem!... Byłem zrozpaczony, to prawda! I dziś nim jestem!... Ale zrozpaczonemu Bóg nie każe umierać!... On każe żyć... ażeby się zemścić!... — Nie... aby ukarać! — odparł doktór. — Ale Piotrze, któż ci zadał to pchnięcie? — Człowiek, którego nienawidzę — rzekł młodzieniec — człowiek, z którym spotkałem się przypadkiem tego wieczora w odludnej ulicy pod murami miasta Raguzy! Być może, iż myślał, że rzucę się na niego i wyzwę!... Uprzedził mnie... zadając pchnięcie!... Tym człowiekiem jest Sarkany!... On... Piotr nie mógł dokończyć. Na samą myśl o tym nędzniku, w którym widział dziś męża Sawy, tracił zmysły. Zamknął oczy i zdawało się, że życie uleci z tej piersi, jeżeli otworzy się rana. Doktór ocucił go w jednej chwili, a patrząc na oprzytomniałego młodzieńca, rzekł zcicha: — Sarkany! Sarkany!... Po takiem wzruszeniu Piotr potrzebował spoczynku, do którego jednak nie można go było skłonić. — Nie! — zawołał. — Rozpoczynając naszą rozmowę, powiedziałeś mi pan: przedewszystkiem dzieje doktora Antekritta, od chwili, w której hrabia Sandorf znikł pod falami Adryatyckiego morza... — Tak, Piotrze!... — Powinienem się jeszcze dowiedzieć nieznanych mi szczegółów o hrabi Macieju Sandorfie! — Czy nie braknie ci sił, ażeby wszystkiego wysłuchać? — Mów pan tylko! — Dobrze więc! — odparł doktór. — Trzeba i tak raz skończyć z temi tajemnicami... Powinieneś też wiedzieć o wszystkich szczegółach, jakie ta straszna przeszłość w sobie kryje. Mogłeś pomyśleć, Piotrze, że cię opuściłem, gdy znikłem z Gravozy... Ale posłuchaj mnie tylko, a potem sądź... „Wiesz już, Piotrze, że w przeddzień wykonania wyroku śmierci, ja i moi dwaj towarzysze próbowaliśmy uciec z twierdzy Pizino. Ale Władysław Zathmar został zatrzymany w chwili, w której miał się z nami u stóp wieży połączyć. Ja i twój ojciec, uniesieni rwącym prądem strumienia, uszliśmy szczęśliwie. „Po tej prawdziwie cudownej ucieczce za pomocą rzeki Foïby, gdy znaleźliśmy się na wybrzeżu kanału Léme, zostaliśmy spostrzeżeni przez pewnego nędznika, który nie zawahał się wydać nas, ażeby pozyskać naznaczoną przez rząd pieniężną nagrodę. Odkryci w domu rybaka Andrzeja Ferrato w Rovigno w chwili, gdy tenże miał nas przewieźć na drugą stronę Adryatyku, byliśmy ścigani, przyczem ojciec twój został raniony i schwytany, poczem odstawiono go do twierdzy Pizino... Mnie szczęście sprzyjało i zdołałem uciec! O tem wiesz, Piotrze, lecz teraz dowiesz się szczegółów zupełnie ci nieznanych. „Przed dokonaną zdradą przez Hiszpana nazwiskiem Karpena, zdradą, którą rybak Andrzej Ferrato przypłacił utratą wolności i życia — dwóch ludzi wykryło za pieniądze tajemnicę sprzysiężenia w Tryeście!” — Nazwiska tych ludzi?... — zawołał Piotr Batory. — Zapytaj mnie pierwej, w jaki sposób odkrytą została ich zdrada — odparł doktór. I kilkoma słowami opowiedział o akustycznem zjawisku, które miało miejsce w wiezieniu i wydało imiona zdrajców. — Doktorze, nazwiska tych nikczemników? — zapytał raz jeszcze Piotr Batory. — Przecież mi je wy mienisz! — Tak, wymienię! — A więc powiedz pan... — Jeden z nich był niegdyś rachmistrzem, a właściwie szpiegiem w domu hrabiego Zathmara!... Ten człowiek chciał cię zamordować!... Sarkany!... — Sarkany! — zawołał Piotr, któremu oburzenie tyle sił dodało, że powstał i zbliżył się do doktora. — Sarkany! Ten nędznik... I pan wiedziałeś o tem?... Pan, towarzysz Stefana Batorego, pan, co syna jego zapewniłeś o swojej przyjaźni, pan, któremu ja powierzyłem tajemnicę mego serca, otrzymawszy nawzajem nadzieję... Pan mogłeś dopuścić, ażeby taki nikczemnik wszedł do domu Silasa Toronthala, gdy jednem słowem mogłeś go zniweczyć!... Tymczasem... milczeniem pokryłeś zbrodnię... Tak... zbrodnię, która oddała tę nieszczęśliwą dziewczynę... Sarkaniemu!... — Tak, Piotrze, uczyniłem to! — I dla czego?... — Ponieważ Sawa Toronthal nie mogła zostać twoją żoną! — Ona! ona?... — Bo gdyby Piotr Batory poślubił pannę Toronthal, byłoby to jeszcze ohydniejszą zbrodnią! — Ależ z jakiego powodu? z jakiego powodu? — powtarzał Piotr dręczony rozmaitemi uczuciami. — Ponieważ Sarkany miał spólnika!... Tak, spólnika w tej ohydnej intrydze, która ojca twego wydała na śmierć! A tym spólnikiem... — potrzeba, abyś się w końcu dowiedział! Tym spólnikiem zbrodni, był bankier z Tryestu, Silas Toronthal! Piotr słuchał i zrozumiał wszystko!... ale nie mógł odpowiedzieć ani słowa. Konwulsyjny ruch ust zdradzał wielkie cierpienie. Był przejęty zgrozą i oburzeniem, które ścisnęło krew w jego żyłach i zrobiło go sztywnym. Rozszerzoną źrenicą zdawał się wpatrywać w niezbadane ciemności... Wszystko to trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, w ciągu których doktór zapytywał sam siebie z przerażeniem, czy rekonwalescent nie ulegnie pod nawałem cierpień po dokonanej strasznej operacyi. Ale energiczny temperament Piotra Batorego zwyciężył. Pokonał on wszystkie gwałtowne wzburzenia zaszłe w sercu i umyśle. Kilka łez tylko stoczyło się po jego bladem obliczu!... Poczem, złamany straszną wewnętrzną walką, upadł na fotel, ale złożył swe ręce w dłonie doktora. — Piotrze — rzekł Antekritt głosem poważnym, ale zarazem pełnym uczucia — dla całego świata, obaj nie żyjemy więcej! Obecnie jestem sam jeden na ziemi, nie mam przyjaciół... nie mam dzieci!... Czy chcesz być moim synem? — O tak!... mój ojcze!... — odparł Piotr Batory. I wtedy, w serdecznym uścisku tych dwóch ludzi, spotkało się święte uczucie miłości ojcowskiej z miłością synowską.